


Strange friendship.

by Purplekiller



Category: Slendytubbies (game) Metro:Last light (game)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplekiller/pseuds/Purplekiller
Summary: The story of how to tinky Winky, who became very cruel after being infected and turned into a monster, got a creature that became his friend and returned him a sense of mercy and kindness.





	Strange friendship.

My name is tinky Winky. After the infection, it seemed to me that nothing else can change in me rage and hatred for all. But one day everything changed. When in my life there was one who opened my eyes to all uninfected Teletubbies. And in this story, I'll tell you how it happened.  
It was an usually sunny day, I sat on the bank of the river and looked into the distance. It was the most boring day for me, because I didn't catch or kill anyone. Suddenly I heard Po`s voice behind me:  
-"Hi Tinky". - she said.  
-«Hi.» - i said without emotion.  
-"Why are you here? Did something happen?" - she asked curiously.  
-"No, everything's fine, I'm just bored, there's no one to kill, no one went to these lands today, not even the military. Although they love to do it."  
-"But Tinky. The joy of life isn't just breaking someone's bones or ripping out someone's guts. Even though we became monsters, don't you remember yourself from the past?"  
-"Believe me, after the time when this asshole Noo-Noo turned us all into monsters, the only thing that somehow amuses the murder of others. I've told you this many times... And why did you come here?"  
-"Looks like no one's going to change your mind. And I came here because when we were sitting at home, Guardian came to us and said, that Noo-Noo wanted to see us all. Dipsy and Laa-Laa are already gone, and I went to look for you."  
-"And why did he need all of us at once?»  
-"I don't know. But Guardian said that returned the team which he sent to one of the bases of the military and brought back some strange creature. Not like anyone we know."  
-"Is this the squad he sent a month ago?»  
-«Perhaps.»  
-"Now that's interesting. Although I do not understand, they can't with this "creature" themselves what to do with it?»  
-"I don't know." - she said, and wondered what I had said.  
-"All right, let's go, we'll figure out why he needs us." - I said, and went with her to where Noo-Noo and the rest of the infected would be waiting for us.

 

 

�


End file.
